


Fan Art: Needed to Be Said

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Story banner created for an author on AO3.





	Fan Art: Needed to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dis1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1832/gifts).



> Created using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution.

**Summary:**  What if Rosalie didn't like watching Bella hurt Edward over and over again in Eclipse? What if she decided to say something instead of staying on the sidelines?

**[CLICK HERE TO READ THE STORY. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9555341) **


End file.
